


Perfect Pets

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Baby-Doll wandered the streets as she frowned. There weren't any pockets to pick or others looking different just like her. A woman with eternal youth. A woman in the body of a toddler. Baby-Doll wondered if she was able to find a pet. The perfect pet for her.





	Perfect Pets

I never created Batman TAS.

Baby-Doll wandered the streets as she frowned. There weren't any pockets to pick or others looking different just like her. A woman with eternal youth. A woman in the body of a toddler. Baby-Doll wondered if she was able to find a pet. The perfect pet for her.

Baby-Doll's eyes flew open as soon as she viewed a stray kitten walking out of a dark alley. A pet for her? At least it was small like her. For now. Baby-Doll smiled and approached the kitten with caution. She extended her arm in front of it.

The kitten was curious and walked to Baby-Doll. It began to purr.

Baby-Doll continued to smile. ''Friends forevers and evers!'' she said to the kitten. Her eyes were wide again the minute the kitten turned and ran to its mother. ''Friends forevers and evers!'' Baby-Doll said as she scowled and the kitten departed with its mother.

THE END


End file.
